The Museum
by Digifan316
Summary: Fresh from Doctor 1/2 Known as Doctor 12 here , The Doctor investigates who's keeping the portal open... and picks somebody up along the way.


Cameras were going off like crazy, the gala event hasn't even started yet, and the people running it were on cloud nine. The museum they had planed was designed perfectly from the red satin carpet on the stairs and floor to the various flags all over the place showing countries, even worlds. However, not all the rooms in this event are opened to the public, which a good thing for somebody who wants to sneak…

*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*  
*FWOOSH*

…or fade-into the storage room, as is the case for The Doctor and his TARDIS.

'Right then,' the Time-Lord thought as he exited. 'So, I set the TARDIS to get me close to whatever is keeping the barriers down and I'm in the storage room, so it has to be somewhere around here, wherever here is.' The Doctor opens the door and sees there's a huge party going on in the lavish hall. Quickly, he mingles so nobody would realize he just came out of the storage room and once he did he saw all sorts of people and species there from cat people to those with snake tales and others. Anybody else would be amazed, but to the Time Lord, it's a regular thing…

"Ladies and gentlemen," The Doctor suddenly heard as he looked up and saw what appears to be a middle aged gentleman with dark hair that had white streaks and a goatee on a podium speaking. "The interdimensional museum is now open!"

…except for right now, the Time Lord is just as amazed as anybody else would be.

* * *

Nataril Badinrul

Doctor Who

"Opening Night"  
By Digifan316

* * *

"This museum is dedicated for those who cannot travel to other realities, but for a small fee can be brought here, in between realms, for a few hours to a full week." The gentleman said with a smile. He had to, with all the cameras filming and flashing after all. "We are dedicated to preserve the history of various universes and we're ever expanding."

"How do you get your exhibits, mister…?" The Doctor asked.

"Various portals through time, we make sure that when we take our exhibits we don't change history. We may take things, but we take care of the timestream." The man answered, causing applause from his supporters. "I'm sorry, you are…?"

"John Smith, Inter Planetary Global." The Doctor said as he flashed the psychic paper that, to the man, showed his proper credentials.

"Nice name." One of the reporters replied as The Doctor put the paper back in his pocket. The Doctor looked at the reporter and saw a blue skinned woman with three eyes in a row, one green, one yellow, and one looking like that of a human cat dressed in what appeared to be garments that would make her fit as a romanticized 1920's/1930's reporter, right down to the red tie, brown slacks, matching hat, and buttoned shirt with suspenders over it with a hole in the back for her pointed tail.

"It's the same as my brother's." The Doctor said with a smile at the reporter just as he faced the man of the hour. "Now, I told you my name, how about you tell me yours?"

"My name takes a few days to pronounce in any language, so how about for now you call me Frederick?"

"Frederick?" One of the photographers asked.

"Yeah, an hour ago you were Clyde." The reporter, who was attached to the photographer via the same body below the waist, said.

"Well, an hour ago, I felt like a Clyde." The man replied with a smile as he, and everybody, laughed save for The Doctor.

'_Note to self, see if Kuno has relatives in space…' _The Doctor was about to say something, but was interrupted by the reporter that commented on his name.

"So how does this museum work?" She asked, causing the Doctor to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, if the goal, obviously from the title, is to show exhibits from alternate worlds, what's to stop you from getting 20 Spirits of St. Louis or 12 versions of the railroad spike from the Transcontinental Railroad?"

"That's a good question, Ms…?" The man asked, echoing the Doctor's thoughts.

"Ja-ka'n Klq." The woman replied. "Most call me Ja."

"Well Ja, we take only one per universe, so that way we won't clutter the hallways." The reply caused everybody to dry laugh. "Well, we all can't be the court jester. Now, if you'll follow me…" Frederick said as he and the others, save for Ja and The Doctor who stayed in the artifact haul, seeing the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time.

"He's not telling us something." Ja said with a voice that wasn't a guess, but that she knew what she said.

"You beat me to it." The Doctor said with a smile, causing the woman to raise her eyebrow in response while he looked around. "Look at this… question blocks from the mushroom kingdom… gold rings from Green Hill Zone… bloody Hell, I think I saw Laura's guns somewhere."

"Sounds more like a gamer's dream den than a museum, doesn't it?" Ja replied. "As much as I want to say 'It's just a museum,' this feels more like eye candy…"

"Yes, but for what?" The Doctor replied back, but with some thoughts on the woman he was with in his mind. 'Oh, she's good, she's very good… I wonder…' The Doctor then points to an area, where it's red doors are still closed. "You see that up there?" The reporter then looked and saw, and while the Doctor was half expecting a 'So what,' what he got…

"If this is a public opening, why does it appear some sections are closed, especially when the report read the whole thing would be opened?"

'Oh, that's good, brilliant even.' The Doctor thought right before answering. "That's a very good question."

"Well, we won't find out just talking to each other, will we?"

"Quite right!" The Time Lord answered just as he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Ja."

"Likewise Mr. Smith." The alien girl said shaking his hand as the two parted ways.

However, unbeknownst to them due to their conversation and what they were observing, the security cameras were watching one of those two in particular, namely the last of the Time Lords. A green skinned security guard with blue dots, dressed in a brown uniform, picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Sir? I think we found him… yes, all the instruments read positive… yes, it appears we have the Doctor from Earth Prime…"

* * *

The sound of the sonic screwdriver is the only thing that can be heard in a very empty room where, moments ago, he found somebody that was just as observant and calm as others he's traveled and worked with, but he can't think about it at the moment as the screwdriver did its job and let him in a previously closed area. As soon as he gets in, he sees that it's very dark and has to get out his pocket flashlight.

"Brilliant things, these torches." The Doctor said seemingly to nobody. "Able to bring light to the darkness… but then again, when you can see into the darkness, there really is no point, is there Ja?" The Doctor then turned behind him and put the light on what looked like an empty spot until the area rippled and Ja was standing right there shielding her three eyes.

"Hey, easy with the torch, huh?" The blue skinned alien said as she phased back in. Once completely solid, The Doctor pointed the flashlight down to the ground and away from her eyes. "How did you know?"

"Oh, you're not the first one I've encountered that can do that," the Doctor said with a smile. "And you know as well as I do the locked room in a big building keeps all the best secrets."

"At least that's what I'm here for Mr. Smith, you?"

"Call me The Doctor and I'm actually trying to find what keeps this place open."

"I believe its called locks and keys." Ja jokingly said.

"Oh, very clever." The Doctor replied with a smile. "No, I mean the area between realities. Alternate worlds can't stay open for long, and people can't travel between them otherwise all the universes are at risk."

"And you think it's in here?"

"Don't know, I've been talking to you for the last few minutes."

"Well, I suggest we shut up and start looking."

"Oh, I like you already." The Doctor said with a smile as they started searching. For a few minutes, all they found was what appeared to be empty cylinders and various replicas including a whip, a lightsaber, and a Hogwarts school uniform.

"First gamers, now movie geeks. Just what exactly are they preserving?" Ja said, but the answer she got wasn't what she expected.

"I think we just found out…" The Tenth Doctor replied as Ja looked where he was shining his light, namely at two cylinders that housed a dark haired woman in a white military uniform with black shoulders and a red collar around the neck, and a blond man in a blue suit.

"Oh my… they're still alive in there! I can hear their heartbeats!" Ja said before she faced The Doctor. "That thing you used to open the doors, can you---"

"Way ahead of you, just the woman though!" The Doctor said as he set the screwdriver to free her.

"The woman? Why not both of them?" Ja asked wondering what makes one life more important than the others.

"He's one of the worst monsters in his universe." The Doctor said as the pod containing the woman slowly rose, causing her to come to just as slowly. It was then Ja saw the woman's name in front of her cylinder.

"Natarle Badgiruel?"

"I do not intend to make Muruta Azrael a monster of the multiverse." The Doctor said just as Badgiruel's pod completely opened along with her eyes.

* * *

NEXT TIME…

Badgiruel: Natarle Badgiruel, reporting for duty!  
Doctor: Stop it, I don't like salutes.

Frederick: Just think, here in my museum, not just any Doctor from any world but THE Doctor from the one that started it all!

Ja: But why would he take people?  
Doctor: He's not just kidnapping them, he's preserving.

Badgiruel: What have you done…?  
Frederick: I didn't want to, but in order to outsmart you, I had to free him.  
???: Who better to than the leader of the organization that controls the Earth Forces?

* * *

Phew, been a bit but I finally got this out of the way. Standard grandpa drill, nothing unoriginal is mine. Doctor Who TM British Broadcasting Company, all rights reserved. Gundam Seed TM Sunrise and Bandai, all rights reserved. Ja and Frederick are mine.


End file.
